


Looks like free EXP

by Mhtardis21, souls of the underground (Mhtardis21)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But nobody came and it was strangely quiet, Echo Flowers, Genocide Frisk, Looks like free EXP, MK is very nieve, Monster Dust (Undertale), Snowdin, Undertale Genocide Route, Waterfall (Undertale), dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/souls%20of%20the%20underground
Summary: This is a story about the genocide route from Monster Kids POV.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story for a side character contest on the undertale writer's Amino. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

 

   Looking around, I can see everyone panicking. ‘I don't get it. Don't they know that Undyne will save us?’ I think.

 

~A few minutes earlier~

 

   I can see Sans hurriedly walking to Grillbys. ‘Something must be wrong.’ I think. ‘Sans never hurries anywhere if he can help it.’

 

   I quickly run up to him as he's about to open the door, and promptly trip. I would've gotten a nice faceful of snow if Sans hadn’t caught me just in the nick of time.

 

  “Thanks Sans, that would have been ‘snow’ bad.” I smile at my pun, and am surprised when Sans doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t even crack a smile. I frown at him and ask, “Is everything ok Sans?”

 

   “everythings fine kid. but i need you to go back to your parents right now. ok?” Sans says with a strange look in his eye.

 

   “But…”

 

  “no buts kid. please. go back to your parents.” With that, he slips into Grillbys.

 

   Sighing, I peer through the window, catching a glimpse of Sans talking to Grillby. Sans appears agitated, while Grillby looks concerned. He pats Sans shoulder, leaving it slightly singed, and nods his head. Coming out from behind his counter, he immediately has everyone’s attention. I can see him saying something, and everyone suddenly has a look of concern and fear on their faces. They all hurriedly finish their meals and pay, before rushing through the door.

 

   Suddenly,  I see Sans approaching the door, and hurry around the corner of the building, almost tripping again. I didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping. I manage to get behind it just as the door opens.

 

   “thanks grillbs.” Sans says. “i’ll get everyone to the center, by the griftmas tree.”

 

   I manage to peek around the corner quick enough to see Sans pat Grillbys hand which had been on his shoulder again, before turning and hurrying towards town muttering “here we go again.” under his breath.

 

   Before I have a chance to process what he said, I see Grillby looking at me and whip my head back around the corner. But it’s too late. He’d already spotted me.

   “ _ MK! Get over here.” _ His fiery voice whispered.

 

   Silently, I slid out from behind the wall and walk over to him.

“ _ It’s not safe for you to be out here. You need to go get ready for the evacuation.” _

I send him a questioning look. “Evacuation? What for?”

_ “The town is packing up and heading to the capital to be closer to King Asgore’s protection from the human that has fallen.” _

 

   I feel my already chilled blood freeze. “A-a-a-a-a a human!” Grillby nods his head.

“ _ It’s been murdering its way across the underground, and it's heading straight for Snowdin. _ ”

“B-but won’t Undyne take care of it?”

_ “We can’t take that chance. In any case, Undyne wouldn’t be able to get here in time. Now go. Go get ready.” _

  
__ With that, he walked back into his bar and turned the sign to ‘CLOSED’, before going to pack his own belongings.


	2. Frisk

  I stare at the closed sign for a few minutes in shock before heading through the town on my way to my favorite spot; a small clearing in the forest with a stump in the middle. It was perfect for playing or just sitting there thinking.

 

   Looking around, I can see everyone panicking. ‘I don't get it. Don't they know that Undyne will save us?’ I think as I hurry away.

 

   Arriving, I sit down on the stump and think, ‘A human! Woh, I’ve never seen a human before! I wonder what they look like? I’m sure Undyne should have no trouble defeating it!’

 

   I’m so deep in thought that I don’t hear my parents calling for me. It’s only after a while that I realize that everything has gotten strangely quiet, and there seems to be a bunch of dust in the air. I gulp and head to the griftmas tree.

 

   Arriving in town, I see it’s deathly still. I shudder and make my way to the tree. As I stand there, I don’t notice a small shape heading towards me until it speaks.

 

   “Hello, I’m Frisk. Where is everyone?” They say in a quiet voice that almost seems to echo. 

 

   “Yo, everyone ran away and hid somewhere. Man, adults can be so dumb sometimes” I say as I give a small chuckle. “Don’t they know we’ve got Undyne to protect us!?” I say before turning to look at the empty town.

 

   Frisk gave a small smile that, had I been paying attention, would have freaked me out. When I turn back they seem to be trying to decide something. Finally they nod and turn away. 

 

   I see some dust covering them, but figure it's just from the air. It's gotten pretty dusty, and even I've managed to get a little on me. I shutter at the thought of my friends dust covering me.

 

   I watch them wander off, then head towards Waterfall. I see Papyrus standing in the pathway between Snowdin and Waterfall, and we exchange greetings. I pass by and, stop to look at the echo flower when I get to another of Sans stations. As i’m about to leave, I see Frisk walking up the path with a small smile on their face.

  
   “Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too? Awesome… she’s the coolest right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up.... Hey, don’t tell my parents I’m here.” I say as I laugh. Frisk just glares at me and walks off further into Waterfall. I shrug and head after them.


	3. SHE TOUCHED ME!

   I pass by them after a while as they wander off onto another path, and I hurry off.  Suddenly, I can hear someone behind and I turn to see Frisk plotting their way slowly after me. Soon, I can see Undyne standing at her post, and hide in some tall grass to peek at what Undyne is up to. She seems anxious and keeps checking her phone. After a few minutes, I hear Frisk walking through the grass over to me. We stand and watch for a little until Frisk moves and Undyne whips around, bringing out her magical spear out as she does so. Frisk stands still, just watching.

 

   Finally Undyne puts her spear away and walks off, seeming to teleport away. Frisk walks out of the grass, with me following behind. When we get out of the grass I spin and dance around a little before stopping and saying; “Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…? That… was AWESOME! I’m SOOOO jealous! She was just standing there waiting FOREVER, and then you just... !!! C’mon! Let’s go watch her beat up some bad guys!” With that I run off, tripping on a rock and face-planting into the ground. I quickly stand back up with a smile and continue running.

 

   It was weird, my journey, all the puzzles were already solved, and sometimes I could see the little golden flower, called Flowey, hanging around, although he always ducked back underground whenever I caught sight of him. Even the echo flowers were strangely silent. 

 

  I wander along a narrow bridge and I’ve just reached some reeds when I hear a shout behind me. I duck inside, turning around to see Frisk being chased after by Undyne, with Undyne throwing spear after spear at them. Frisk manages to dodge them all, and races along the bridge towards me. 

 

   I duck further into the reeds for some cover from the spears. Soon Frisk appears, gasping for air, but without a single nick on them. ‘SO COOL’ I think.  Undyne runs into the reeds after them, and I stare at the sound of her footsteps in excitement. She stalks towards us and grabs me by cheek, probably thinking that I’m Frisk. I grin widely at her, overjoyed at being noticed by ‘UNDYNE!!!!’. She scowls and drops me gently on the ground, walking off, probably back to where she was hiding. ‘Probably just waiting for the human to pass by so she could beat them up!’ I grin after her, holding my throbbing cheek. Frisk turns and walks off and I run after them, a wide smile covering my face.

 

   As we break through the reeds I dance around, turning to Frisk and say, “Yo… did you see that!? Undyne just… TOUCHED ME! I’m never washing my face ever again…! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left…! Yo, don’t worry! I’m sure we’ll see her again! 

  
   I run off full force, only to trip once again. I don’t care, Undyne just TOUCHED ME!!!!!


	4. A rainy walk

   I pass by the Bunny's Nice Cream stand to say hi, but they had already evacuated. Same with OnionSan. Suddenly, it started raining, and I duck under a overhang to get out of it. After a little while a haunting melody echoes down the hall and Frisk follows after it. Their sopping wet, and I guess they can’t hold an umbrella either. 

 

   “Yo! You can’t hold an umbrella either?” They shoot me a dirty look which I just ignore. “ If you’re walking anyway, I guess I’ll go with you.” I laugh as I duck out of the overhang and walk over to them. “Let’s go!”

 

   We walk down the hall in silence until I say, “ Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night… knowing she was going to beat me up!” I laugh. Frisk just rolls their eyes and ignores me. 

 

   Soon we turn into a new corridor, and I stop and stare at an Echo Flower. Frisk keeps going for a little bit, but soon stops and waits for me. “So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The King- we had to call him “Mr. Dreemurr”- volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking… YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!!” That got a slight twitch of a smile from Frisk before they shake it off and keep going.

 

  We walk for a little bit before I think out loud, “Ummm, maybe she wouldn’t beat up the teachers… She’s too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!” Frisk just keeps their same blank stare.

 

   Soon we leave one section of Waterfall and enter a large open cavern. From here you can see the capital and King Asgore’s castle. I stop and stare for a little while before noticing that Frisk didn’t stop. I run after them, catching up a little ways before the next section of WaterFall. 

 

   Soon we reach a ledge, I look at it saying, “Yo, this ledge is way to steep… Climb on my shoulders” I crouch down and let Frisk climb onto my shoulders. After I stand back up they are just tall enough to reach the ledge. They push off my shoulders, leaving a few small scrapes. “Owww… Yo, try being a little less rough.” I give a small laugh with a pained grimace. “Anyway, I’ll look for another way through. later!”

 

  With that, I take a small shortcut through Waterfall arriving behind some bushes. From there I can hear Undyne talking to someone and I stop to listen.

 

   “...ven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King ASGORE Dreemurr… will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity… And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured.” There's a pause then she says, “Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul…  Or I’ll tear it from your body.”

 

   I can hear her armor clink and her magic hum as she summons a spear. She starts running forward, and I rush out crying, “Undyne!!! I’ll help you fight!!!” I turn and look behind me and there's Frisk. I look back and forth at Undyne and Frisk before telling Frisk, “YO!!! You did it!!! You’ve got front row seats to her fight!!!...” A thought occurs to me and I look around for the human. “Wait. Who’s she fighting???”

 

   Undyne stomps over and grabs my ear, dragging me away from Frisk. I can see Frisks’ face lighting up in a creepy grin as I’m dragged away. I ask Undyne, “H-hey! You aren’t gonna tell my parents about this, are you?”


	5. True Colors

   “And just what did you think you were doing punk?!” Undyne asks taking off her helmet. I hang my head. “I just wanted to help you Undyne.” 

 

  She sighs while running a hand through her hair. “I know kid. But Humans are dangerous! That one kid has single handedly wiped out most of the population of the underground from Snowdin and Waterfall. At least the ones that weren't the lucky few to escape.” I gasp. “My family?” “They were fine last time I saw them punk. They'd been evacuated by Alphys into the her secret lab.” She said while placing a hand on my shoulder. “You need to go join them. NOW! Forget about the human, and stay as far away from them as possible!” 

 

   She gave me directions to Alphys lab from here, and then gave an omphh of surprise as I hug her as best I can without arms. She pats my head slightly, probably trying to get me to calm down, although it's plainly obvious that she has no clue what to do. I back away and thank her, laughing at the relieved look that takes over her face. 

 

   As I pass through the paths I think back to Frisk. ‘They were the human! Undyne says their really bad, but that can't be true. They were nice to me and smiled at some of the stuff I said. I don't want to be wrong about them. Undyne could have just gotten Frisk mixed up with the human. I need to go ask them!’ 

 

   I hurry off the path that Undyne had set me on, and wander Waterfall looking for Frisk. I finally find them crossing a rickety bridge over a tall, deadly, gaping cavern.

 

   “Yo!” I call out, and Frisk stops at the end of the bridge. I'm out of breath when I catch up to them and bend over trying to catch it.

 

   “Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you… You hurt a lot of people. … But, yo, that's not true, right?” I say in a small voice. Frisk looks away and starts to walk away. I straightened up and ask, “yo… Why won't you answer me?” Frisk turns around with a creepy smile on their face. “A… a.  And what's with that that weird expression…?” Frisk starts walking towards me with that expression still on their face, and I take as step back.

 

“Oh… Oh man…” ‘Man, my h-heart’s pounding right out of my chest… What would Undyne do?’ I think. I manage to stutter out, “Yo… Y-you’d b-better st-stop r-right where you are… Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else… you're… You're gonna have to get through me, first. A… an… and…”  

   I feel Frisk start a battle and checks me. ‘Looks like free EXP’ it reads, and I stand there terrified. Frisk smiles and pulls out a sharp toy knife. 

 

   They rush at me and I close my eyes, knowing I'm about to turn into dust. 

 

   Suddenly, the sound of clanking metal is heard. I open my eyes and gasp. It's Undyne! Her face is grimaced in pain and she has dust leaking out of her armor.

 

   “Undyne… You're… You're hurt…” I cry.

   “Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?

   I stare up at her with tears in my eyes. “Undyne… I…”

   “I'll take care of this! Get out of here!” 

 

   I waver for a moment, not wanting to leave her alone with this monster. But finally, I nod and run off, tears streaming from my eyes.

 

   I make my way to the river person and cry all the way to my parents. They hug me and promise me everything will be alright. But I know it won't. The monster destroyed everything. 

  
   You are filled with ‘HATRED’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Be sure to leave your comments below. I love reading them. :D


End file.
